


Like Falling

by Cryelle



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Willicia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryelle/pseuds/Cryelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Alicia/Will<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Fluffy Alicia/Will. Same scenario as "What's Left" -- Alicia is in labor with Will's baby. (But he's alive this time.)<br/>Word Count: 651</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling

All things considered, Alicia was grateful that she’d gone in to labor at 1 AM on a Tuesday evening. It was inconvenient, certainly, but much less inconvenient than if one of them had been in court. Well. If Will had been in court. She’d been forbidden (or, in Will’s words, “emphatically coerced”) into taking maternity leave at seven and a half months. This was neater. Simpler.   
    As they turned onto the highway, Will’s hand brushed her upper thigh. “You ready?”   
    He had that look, that confident, almost-smirk that she was so used to, and even though she knew he was nervous, she was grateful that didn’t show it. She laced her fingers with his.  
    “Please,” she said, gritting her teeth through a contraction. “I’ve done this twice already. I know the ropes.” She tilted her chin down, eyes focused. “But I’m serious, Will. As soon as they get me set up, you’re out of the room. Just like we talked about.”   
    Will fluttered his fingers on the wheel and gave his head a little shake. “You just want to keep me in suspense forever.”   
    “No, I’ve done this before. I know what it looks like, and it’s not pretty. I don’t want you to see me like that.”   
    Will pursed his lips lightly. “You don’t trust me?”   
    Alicia gave one of her oh please looks. “I trust you to stay out there and save yourself from a lot of unnecessary horror. And stink.” She wrinkled her nose. “I’ll be fine. And besides, you need to keep Diane updated.” She squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Will. Promise me.”   
    Will shook his head again. “I promise I won’t come in tonight.” he said. He grinned at her, eyes soft with love. “Crazy woman.”  
  
*  
  
    Things were not going well. Six hours in, and still no end in sight. Alicia lay, heaving and sweaty against her pillows. Worse, her mother had shown up sometime during hour four, and her well-meaning encouragement was, as usual, generally misguided. Even so, Alicia had appreciated (even laughed, kind of) at her offer of good dram of scotch.   
    “You should really let your husband in,” her mother said, for the fortieth time that hour. “Really, Alicia. You should see him. He’s worried about you. Pacing around like a… a jungle cat.” She grinned and made a clawing motion. “Rawr.”   
    “Please don’t do that, Mom,” Alicia said, strained. “He’s fine out there. I don’t want him to—”  
    And then the doors swung open, and there he was, in those stupid grey track pants he loved and the basketball T-shirt that was so soft she sometimes stole it from him and as another contraction ripped through her body, all she could think was thank God. Her mother backed off to let him stand next to her, hand in the sticky mess of her, fingers curled tightly around her hand.   
    “You promised,” she breathed.  
    “I said I wouldn’t tonight,” he corrected. “It’s morning.”   
    Alicia groaned, only half from pain. “You’re such a lawyer.”   
    “The very best,” Will said, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.  
    Alicia smiled. “That’s debatable.”   
    Will shrugged. “Everything’s debatable.” He rubbed his thumb against her palm. “Except me leaving. That’s not gonna happen.”  
  
*  
  
    Almost three grueling hours later, a baby girl was snuggled, slick and cooing, in her father’s arms. And she was perfect. Will held her like she was something holy, his eyes wide with awe. Alicia watched from her nest of pillows, her eyes heavy-lidded from exhaustion. “How does it feel to be a father?” she asked, voice thin.   
    Will sank into the chair beside her and looked from her face to the face of his new daughter. For once, there was no smart-aleck comeback, just the real, honest truth. “It’s like falling in love all over again,” he said. “It’s like falling in love with both of you.” 


End file.
